


Do You?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is eager to trust. That voice will do it to you everytime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You?

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Do you feel the leather straps securing in?  
  
Do you enjoy being blinded, only hearing my voice as guidance?  
  
Do you sense malice from the words that leave my lips?  
  
Do you know how much you stir passion in me?  
  
Do you wish for me to touch you, mind, body and soul?  
  
Yessssss!  
  
We shall begin.


End file.
